slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Anonimowyczlowiek/Gnioty Anonimowej po raz drugi :D
Taaak, chyba wróciłam na wiki :D Skoro już wracam, to dodam resztę moich wierszy, których pewnie nikt nie pamięta, bo część pierwszą dodałam w marcu :D Ale jakby ktoś jeszcze był zainteresowany, to dodaję drugą część. Część pierwszą mych gniotów pisanych dla mej MatrixMartis można znaleźć tutaj. Część 2,5 (nazwana przez głupią Ann 3,5) tu. ACHTUNG, YAOICE! PAN SZATANIEL czyli ostatni romans w Słodkim Amorisie KSIĘGA II Kogut zapiał "Kukuryku!" Się zaczęło szkolne życie Nikt nie wiedział, co w butiku Uradzono nocą skrycie Słychać hałas, słychać krzyki Kentin ciastka konsumuje Ktoś ugania się za Kiki Alex z Arminem trolluje Li usteczka swe maluje Viola szkicuje obrazki Klementyna już kabluje A Dake wyrywa laski Mela sprząta dyrci biurko Gdzie Peggy nieraz grzebała Amber bawi się komórką Którą komuś zarąbała I tak myśli: "Tacie powiem Że tu wszyscy mnie kochają I by swej sympatii dowieść Swe komórki mi oddają A to, że okradam innych Podły wymysł to Natana On mnie dręczy, on jest winny!" Pomyślała uchachana. Wtem Nat krzyczy: "Znowu kradniesz!" Amber na to: "Cicho, Nacie! Bo po uszy, bracie, wpadniesz Kiedy wszystko powiem tacie!" Lecz za bardzo tyłek bolał By się na te słowa zmieszał Zamiast tego wnet zawołał: "W prawach ucznia cię zawieszam!" Zapłakała: "Natanielu! Tyś jest potwór co się zowie! Lecz uważaj, dręczycielu Tata się o wszystkim dowie!" I zaczęła się odgrażać: "Już dziś przed zachodem słońca Twa kariera gospodarza Niechybnie dobiegnie końca!" I prychnęła, i tupnęła Wyszła szybko niczym halny Nata wściekłość ogarnęła Począł strzelać facepalmy Gdy Natowi złość minęła Bo się nie mógł długo gniewać Zaczął szukać wnet Kastiela Gdzież ta małpa się podziewa? Bo choć w gniewie się rozstali I słów przykrych padło wiele Natan już buraka pali Na myśl o spaniu z Kastielem Choć go trochę to przeraża Cały z pożądania płonie Kiedy sobie wyobraża Że go Kasa pieszczą dłonie "Och, dlaczego, ach, dlaczego Kiedy się tak zakochałem Muszę jednak wyrzec się go Bo się tak rozchorowałem!" I ucieka we wspomnienia W których jego chłopak piękny Słodkie słówka z nim zamienia "Twój sweterek jest ponętny!" Gładzi z pasją dekolt w serek Potem namiętnie całuje W końcu ściąga i sweterek Nataniela obmacuje I szepce w blondyna uszko: "Kocham cię, mój złotowłosy!" Ugina się lekko łóżko Natan wije się z rozkoszy Pominiemy inne rzeczy Jęki, pot i białe płyny Wszak to mogą czytać dzieci! (Tak, ta strofka jest dla Shiny!) Leżą ciasno przytuleni Obaj stroją słodkie minki Kas uroczo się czerwieni Bo Nat robi mu malinki Przerywając całowanie Blondyn westchnął: "Mój kochany! Wzbudzasz we mnie pożądanie Tym, że jesteś zbuntowany!" Znów kochanka muska wargi Po czym gładzi go po żebrach "Och, jak mogła tobą wzgardzić Ta garbata raszpla Debrah?!" Kas na to odrzekl Natowi: "Głupia laska to i pusta" A gospodarz rudzielcowi Pocałunkiem zamknął usta Leżąc w skłębionej pościeli Obaj sobie obiecali Że ich nic już nie rozdzieli Bo tak mocno się kochali Wojna, śmierć ani choroba Nie zakończy tej miłości Ni Debry straszna osoba Nie ugasi namiętności I Kas spojrzał w Nata oczy Złote niczym jasne pełne "Gospodarzu mój uroczy! Ty zdobyłeś mnie zupełnie" Nat się spłonił odrobinę I obłapił wnet kochanka Twarz wtulił w rudą czuprynę... Nagle prysła marzeń bańka Bo gospodarz nasz zrozumiał Że ta chwila już minęła Się powstrzymać już nie umiał Po policzku łza spłynęła Wnet ze złotych jego oczu Łzy płyną wartkim strumieniem Rzeka łez koszulę moczy Lecz nie przyszło ukojenie A że nadal blondyn płakał Skrył się w swoim gabinecie "By mnie we łzach Kas przyłapał Nie pozwolę za nic w świecie!" Ktoś inny go obserwował I podążył za blondynem O Sucrette tutaj mowa Najgłupszej w szkole dziewczynie Bo społeczeństwu szkolnemu Znana była jej głupota Bowiem chciała Dimitriemu Dać na obiad Tego Kota Su jest mistrzem nieogaru W szufladzie trzyma graffiti Oraz pierdoły z bazaru Od stukniętej cioci Titi Ta idiotka co się zowie Ciągle myliła bliźniaków Choć wyraźnie ci panowie Różnią się kolorem kłaków Su zbiera jagódki w lesie I choć są zielone, zjada Potem o królikach plecie Że to od nich czekolada Miała kiedyś Suśka fana Lecz minęły już te chwile Bo Kentina zakochania Były winne jego bryle I gdy przejrzał Ken na oczy Uświadomił se ze wstrętem "Mogłem się nią zauroczyć? Nie będę więcej natrętem!" Wtedy Kentin nasz zrozumiał: "Nie chcę ja już tej kobity! Kto by z nią wytrzymać umiał? Kocham tylko moje Hity!" Je więc, aż lecą okruszki "Pyszne! Boskie! Z czekoladą!" My wróćmy jednak do Suśki Może Nata wesprze radą? Suśka się za Natem skrada "Natanielu, czy ty płaczesz?" Zły gospodarz odpowiada: "Skądże znowu, to jest zaciesz!" "Z czego zatem się radujesz?" Pyta zaraz Suś nachalna "To był sarkazm, nie pojmujesz?" Tu Nat strzelił facepalma "Nie gniewaj się, Natanielu Nie zbliżaj do czoła dłoni Chcę ci pomóc, przyjacielu Powiedz, przez Kasa łzy ronisz?" "On z tym nie ma nic wspólnego!" "Nati, nie rób przedstawienia I przede mną nie kryj tego Że brak usprawiedliwienia" Natowi zaraz ulżyło I przestał na Su się gniewać Że ich miłość Su odkryła Jak on mógł to podejrzewać? "Tak, brak już mi sił na niego! Się jego postawą brzydzę Rozchoruję się od tego Ach, jak ja go nienawidzę!" Blondyn bardzo wczuł się w rolę I by dramatyzmu dodać I ukazać swą niedolę Zaczął znów facepalmować Suś się tą sprawą zmartwiła "Natanielu, obiecuję Że Kas, ta marchewa zgniła Tego gorzko pożałuje!" "To przecież nie jego wina!" Nat próbował to odkręcić Ale Su się nie ugina "Muszę na Kasie się zemścić!" "Kiedy ja go zmaltretuję Pozna los gorszy od piekła!" Nat nieśmiało protestuje: "Ale..." Su uciekła wściekła Nat zapłakał: "To przeze mnie Wróg zły czyha na Kastiela Lecz ja plan Su udaremnię Czas na powrót Szataniela!" Czemu Su broni Natana? Zaraz wszyscy się dowiecie Jest w blondynie zakochana Ale trzyma to w sekrecie Biedna Su nie zauważa Tego, co jest oczywiste Że serducho gospodarza Chce rudego gitarzystę Tak Sucrette myśli sobie: "Gdy Kas nauczkę dostanie Wrażenie na Nacie zrobię Chłopakiem moim zostanie" I łazi po Amorisie Knując cicho plan zbrodniczy Nie wiedząc, że jeszcze dzisiaj Wróci sweter buntowniczy To będzie na tyle ode mnie. Szatonimek was pozdrawia :D Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach